Wisps on the Water
by PetalsandFlame
Summary: IggyChu Opium pairing PreOpium War: England has just arrived on one of his earlier trading trips after opium was legalized in China. Excerpt: "China simply smiled a glazed smile and drew another long drag before leaning in and kissing England. Smoke pooled in England's mouth and welled up between them, spilling out into a gushing inverted waterfall." Rated M 18


England has just arrived on one of his earlier trading trips after opium was legalized in China. The Opium War has a while before it will come. China is contentedly high, England is contentedly buzzed and has been on a ship without contact for about 5 months.

Low on plot. About 100% Smut.

**Wisps on the Water**

_England/China_

Light streamed over the mountains and pooled its last evening light in the enclosure of China's private garden. The towering castle behind them which morphed into red bamboo walls closing the space off from any intruding eyes trapped the light in its curve. Perched on the edge of a platform of smooth wood leaning over the turquoise blue waters of his pond, China flicked a match into fire and held it to the end of his long curving pipe. His hand caught the light of the amber's orange glow as it took light in the fine powder and he leaned back, sucking in a long drag and letting it wisp away into curling patterns adorning the air before they dispersed into nothing but a smooth, sweet scent.

From a seat beside him on the dock England adjusted his collar, the smooth silk jabot brushing against his neck. He unclipped a flask from his side and took a swig of rum, his eyes following the path of a bright red fish tracing elegant lines beneath until a sudden disturbance in the water sent orange light rippling over its surface and the fish darted away.

England watched the water break around China's bare feet, the cold prickling light goose bumps up his leg and the edge of his silk robe dipped carelessly into the water. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers along the water's surface leaving two rippling trails fanning out behind them before they found the soft skin of China's legs and stroked gently upward. A shiver rose further up along China's skin, preceding England's touch like an entourage. The cold fingers reached his knee, gently nudging up the hem of what England could only think to call China's skirt. A half laughing hum slipped from China's lips as his eyes flicked toward England, a lock of hair slipping from the loose band that tied it in place.

"Aren't you little bit sober for this, Yāpiàn xiānrén*?" he asked. Before he had received an answer he set his pipe in its stand and leaned forward, plucked the flask from where England had set it on the wood and popped the top off, holding the flask out in thin fingers. England looked him over, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the small opening. China slowly tilted the flask back, watching England's waiting lips shift to catch each last drop and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. A stray drip managed to escape his lips and dripped down his chin. China tilted the flask further and England's hand shot up to grab his, breaking the stream of liquid.

China drew England's hand toward himself, plucking the flask away with his other hand as he curled England's hand into his. England's fingers dripped over into China's palm. He leaned in and kissed the back of England's hand, the way China had seen England do when he met a woman. England's skin was rough against his and calloused from the long sea voyage which had brought him to China's home.

China interlaced their fingers. Rough, pale skin and chipped nails intermingled with soft, tan, long fingers ending in rounded nails. China pressed more kisses into the coves where their hands met, then drew his lips to the tip of England's middle finger. His lips opened to let warm breath fog against them before drawing England's finger against his lips, catching the tip in his mouth and sucking lightly, his tongue flicking against England's skin.

England's drew in an unsteady breath as China sucked his finger in deeper. The oriental nation's robe had come loose as he moved and the top slipped down China's shoulder leaving his chest from rib to the crook of his neck bare. China took England's finger in his mouth to the base and drew his mouth down along its length. England let out a soft moan as he felt himself perk up eagerly in anticipation of what China's skillful work suggested. Heat flowed up though his body from his crotch, warming him to his neck and colouring his cheeks. China's eyes flicked open and swooped up to meet England's. Lovely almond shaped eyes of brown as deep as the darkest bark beneath a soft glaze of opiate induced contentment. England tugged at his too hot collar and turned his eyes out to the pond.

The next thing he knew, there was a light tough ghosting across the seam of his breeches. A line of tension formed in his back and shoulders but it didn't last long before a moan escaped him and his shoulders sank back down. China's hand began fumbling with the buttons of his vest. England let his eyes slip shut and followed China's arm to his body, slipping his hand beneath the layers of silk and brushing his fingers along the soft flesh of China's chest. Warmth spread through the tips of his fingers and enveloped his hand where it pooled caught between silk and skin.

Their lips met with a mingling of rum and opium as England played his fingers down China's sides. China managed to get England's shirt undone and repaid the favour. His long fingernails felt reminiscent of talons on England's torso, somehow managing to locate every line of scarred flesh they could touch and following those lines, drawing patterns between them. Like lines connecting constellations in the sky.

The robe hem dipped further into the water and England drew them closer, his breath coming ragged against China's mouth. Ripples dances along the surface as England's toes dipped in, hooking around China's leg and twining them together. The kiss broke into gasped breaths as England dipped his head down China's neck, sprinkling kisses all the way to his chest. England came to a stop with his lips poised pressing a warm kiss on the tip of China's nipple.

China felt England flick his tongue across the delicate pink skin, like some cat, or fox. The Brit pressed his lips in again, administering a blossom of warmth in the cooling evening air. China moaned and tangled his hands into England's hair. He admired the lovely blonde locks as they slipped through his fingers like waves of gold. England turned his attentions to the other nipple and China's hand slipped between the two of them, fumbling for the button on England's breeches. He felt a shiver run down his spine as England's lips pressed against fresh skin. The button popped open with pleasing ease and China slipped his hand between England's legs.

The empire stopped short, his lips in a half formed kiss against China's nipple and moaned, the sound welling deep in his throat and bubbling up in a great appreciative noise. England nudged his hips closer into China, his fingers tightening against the nation's frail sides. A smile played across China's lips. He let the tips of his fingernails trail along England's side until he drew his hand away from his side and lifted the pipe from its stand. It slipped smoothly between his lips for him to take a long, deep drag, turning back toward England and letting out a breath between them. The smoke curled from China's nostrils like some great Dragon, forming wispy, curling whiskers of heat. England let his mouth open and gulped up the residual taste in the air. He shifted his hips as China slowly drew his hand along England's length.

England let out another moan and tried to nudge against China's hand to speed the movement. China simply smiled a glazed smile and drew another long drag before leaning in and kissing England as he drew his hand along his length again, faster this time. Smoke pooled in England's mouth and welled up between them, spilling out into a gushing inverted waterfall. Their breaths mixed in moans as England fumbled his hand to find a passage beneath China's robe to take him in his hand. The two sat there together on the dock, rocking rhythmically together as their feet skimmed against the crystal surface beneath.

By the time China drew himself back thick locks of hair had escaped their place in his ponytail and were spilling over into his face. The sight of China gazing up at him through the curtain of glossy black was more than enough to make England take China by the shoulders and pull him into another kiss, groaning as China's hand shifted away from him. China kissed him back for a moment, and then drew away again. Clumsily he gathering bits of his hair back into his pony tail before he took one more long, deep drag on his pipe. His lips slid smoothly along the polished wood as he drew the pipe from his mouth and gently pressed England back with a single finger. England caught himself on his elbows against the platform as China lowered his face into the cove between England's legs, pressing his body against the ground leaving his buttocks raised into the air.

Gently he pressed his lips against England's tip, his lips opened and slow breath sent thin wisps of smoke curling up the pink flesh and dashing against England's lower stomach. England groaned all the deeper as he worked to control himself. He felt China's lips curl into that smile as the nation parted his lips further, taking England's tip in his mouth and closing around it. Smoke spiraled from where they were joined, spreading up England's chest and curling around his torso and limbs like spirit mist weaving its way over a plain.

"_Nnngg…_" England moaned needily, his hands curling into the loose ponytail of China's hair. China sucked lightly at England's tip, and then let his member slip from his moist lips, shifting his hips. England groaned.

"My _God_ man," he hissed. "_Do_ a man, or _don't_." His tone was a breathy whisper.

"Ah, but such sweet noises you make," China hummed in Chinese. The soft singing lilt of China's words sent all the more desire boiling beneath Englands skin and he dragged China back into him, upsetting China's balance and dipping his leg further into the water. China couldn't pull back but he shifted away to the side, finding smooth stone ground at the bottom of the small pond and slipping his other leg over the edge, off the platform. The water soaked him up to his hips as China took England by his spread legs and turned him out to face the pond. His stomach sank below the surface, the water drawing up to his lower chest as he sank down to his knees. His robe clung to his sides as his dipped his head back to England's crotch. Fingernails dug lightly into the soft skin of England's thighs as China held his legs spread. England's feet dipped below the surface, the water lapping at his ankles. China let his tongue flick against England's tip again, driving the nation absolutely insane as he ran his tongue up from the base to the tip, lapping at it like an animal cleaning itself.

"_Nnnnhhh…_" England let out a groan and rocked his hips against the platform, his eyes shut and head leaned back as his body arched to present his stiffened rod. China's tongue sent shuddering waves spiraling up through England's chest and down to the tips of his fingers and toes. China closed his mouth over England and the web of pleasure spread into a fiery spasm. As England resurfaced he could feel himself calling out.

"_Oooooooh… Good Luhhh-_Lord_, yes!_" England's head lolled with his motion as he worked his hips against China's dragging sucks along his length. Deep moaning in his throat rising into his chest as they turned to sharp breathy gasps. The water hugged China's torso down to his waist, the sound of England's unstiffled moans unfolding from his lips into the air sparked in China's hardness. He let one had slip from England's leg, which dropped down until it was knee deep in the water and China reached up beneath his own skirt. The vibration in his throat and lips hummed against England as he took himself in hand and began to rub.

"_Ahhh…haaah…Oooohh…_" England's breath lurched and hitched, drawing higher in pitch as the desperate tone increased. His hand fumbled in his jacket pocket, drawing out a kerchief which he clamped over his mouth, biting hard onto it, not wanting to ruin his suit by biting its fabric. His flush was spreading from his cheeks, rising under his pale while chest. The kerchief muffled his noise, but not nearly enough. As his moans turned to gasps, then to soft mewling cries there was nothing England could do to stifle it. His body jerked and spasmed at China's will. His legs pressed to push together in some defense against the deep spasms taking control of his body, but China pressed the leg he still had a grip on back. England's other leg wrapped around China's back and worked them together in a steady motion.

His cries reached up into the darkening skies. Just as China felt him start to ejaculate he drew his mouth back. The white erupted out and splashed into the pool, rippled in layers of water and white before it dispersed. England collapsed back against the wood, his eyes shut, and his face in blank ecstasy as he drew in deep sweet breaths of flowers and the scent of opium.

China watched the muscles of England's chest shift with each breath he took and ran his hand along his own length as he imagined the touch of those muscles against his bare, wet skin. Closing his eyes and biting his lip softly he imagined the Brit throwing him down to the rocky floor of the pool and taking him there. Breath coming to them by some unknown means as England pressed that great member China had just serviced into him, England's hand treating China with the same delicately rough grip he used to fasten his ship to China's shore.

China found himself moaning and gasping at the very thought. The cold water hardly touched him as he rocked against his hand, sinking away into the ecstasy of touch and opium as his voice rose into a cry. A shudder rolled through China from the tips of his toes to the top his head as he came, sinking back into the smooth embrace of water. His white erupted out into a cloud of white like underwater smoke as it twirled in the water before separating away into the clear liquid.

China let his head dunk down below the water for as he savoured the feeling. Then as his need for breath drew over him he pulled himself back above. His clothing clung to his skin and the air chilled him as he drew out of the water and collapsed on the platform beside England. His fingers instinctually found the opium pipe and brought it to his lips.

England heard the deep inhale and tasted the smoke on the air. He laughed deep in his chest.

"Not relaxing enough for you?" he asked in a smooth, contented murmur. China began to respond only to realize halfway through at England's indignant noise that he was speaking in Chinese. He shifted.

"Is like, very good spice. Makes all other things tastes better."

"Are we well seasoned then?" England asked with a dry laugh. China turned to him and blew out a stream of smoke into his face.

"I am. You need some work."

England kicked a wave of water at China's feet.

*I hate to use google translate, but I don't know Chinese in the least I'm afraid.

鸦片: Yāpiàn: Opium

仙人: Xiānrén: Fairy (celestial person)

I hope that you enjoyed it despite the lack of plot! Please leave comments, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
